Stan x Kyle
by LoveMcQueen
Summary: TBC
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own South Park or any of its characters. If I did, Style would be canon. Also any fan pics I use aren't mine either but it's near impossible to find the source creator and I just don't care enough to go through the trouble to credit the artist. Just getting that out there.

I can remember my first experience with homosexuality very clearly. I was 8 years old and I was at the bus stop and watching my best friends dog viciously pump his weird red dick into the ass of the mangy mutt, Sylvester. I can remember my jaw dropping in shock but not because homosexuals were disgusting but because I was repulsed that Sparky didn't seem to mind how ugly his victim was. Sparky was a handsome pooch. He could do way better than Sylvester.

"Hmm," the fat boy standing next to us said, "He's doing something to his ass. He's not kicking his ass but he's definitely doing something to his ass".

"That dog is gay," said the boy huddled up in the orange parka. Kenny couldn't stand the cold at all so he always wore the most layers of clothes and wore his signature parka everyday. He was always saying how he would move to Florida as soon as he got enough money. The fat boy, Cartman, would always then joke that poor people could never save up money.

"What?!" Stan said angrily. Stan Marsh has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. My earliest memories are peeing on a fire in Pre-K, so probably around then.

"Yeah dude. I think your dog is gay," said Cartman.

"What do you mean?"

"That dog is a gay homosexual."

Gay? Homosexual? What does those words mean? I knew the other boys would always call each other gay but that was just another way to call each other a loser, right? I was told by my father that gay simply meant happy and it's slang version was just an insult to toss around at other boys. So was Sparky a loser for pounding Sylvester's ass? Yeah probably. Sylvester most likely had worms. But could they possibly mean that Sparky was happy to be making love to the diseased ridden mutt? I couldn't see how but Sparky certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

But what was a homosexual? Not wanting to look like an idiot in front of my friends, I decided to pretend like I had any idea what was going on. ' _What's the big deal anyways_?' I wondered to myself.

I didn't get my answer on what a homosexual was until later that afternoon when Stan approached me as I was putting some books into my locker. His head was down and he looked dejected. "What's wrong, dude?"

"I just asked Mr. Garrison what a homosexual is," he whimpered.

"You don't know either? Oh thank God! I was just pretending to know-"

"He said they were evil people, Kyle," Stan interrupted, "Evil people with foul oil for blood. And that they are Nazi's. I don't want a Nazi dog!"

"Dude, calm down! Look, I still don't know where all this homosexual gay stuff is coming from. Sparky doesn't look like an evil dog. I'm confused," I said.

"Mr. Garrison also said that homosexuals are two boys who take it up the butt. He says its an abomination and that boys are suppose to fuck poontang".

"What's poontang?"

"I think it's vaginas, dude. You know, like, girls," he said.

"Is it bad to to not get poontang?" I asked.

"According to Mr. Garrison, it is". It was at this point my heart burst in pain. If what Stan said was true, then that meant I was an abomination. I have loved a boy for a really long time and not once did I think it was strange and abnormal. I just assumed that no other boys I knew had found a boy they liked. I had no idea that it might be wrong to like boys. I had no idea gay people were so frowned upon. But my blood isn't black. I've seen it before. It's red like everyone else's! And I'm not a Nazi! I'm Jewish! How could I possibly be evil just for loving Stan?

I have loved Stan Marsh since the day I met him. I knew I was too young to feel this way but I couldn't help it. He makes me feel weird and tingly inside but in a good way. He was much more aesthetically pleasing to the eyes than anyone else. I adored his messy ivory black hair and his shiny sky blue eyes and dazzling white teeth always made my heart melt. In a large crowd of people and from far away, I would be able to find Stan either by his signature red poof ball hat or from the way he walks. We had been friends for that long. I felt comfortable telling him anything and was actually planning on telling him soon because I knew he liked Wendy and I wanted to throw my hat in the ring before things got to serious between them. But now, I didn't feel comfortable at all. I didn't even feel comfortable with myself. If I was an evil foul oil bleeding abomination, then why would Stan want to be my boyfriend? Heck, if word got around, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to be best friends anymore.

' _I think it's best if I keep this to myself_ '.

Later that day, Stan tried to entice Sparky with a female dog but Sparky was more interested in her bedazzled collar. Stan also tried to get some answers about homosexuality from Jesus, so he called his talk show but he got cut off. It broke my heart when he yelled at me that it wasn't okay to have a gay dog and that he wanted to have a Rin Tin Tin* instead. We went to football practice but I could hardly focus. Why was it so bad to be gay? And why did Stan have to be so against it? How would he react if he knew his best friend was gay? Would he put some girls in a giant crate and try to get me to mate with them? Or would he just end our friendship?

I decided to sit down on the bench to take a breather, even though I haven't broke a sweat. I just couldn't be bothered to care about football with all these emotions running through me. Sparky, who had followed us to the field, came up to me and put his head on my lap and stared at me with his huge, sparkly eyes and let out a little whine. Somehow, though I was probably imagining it, I got the feeling that Sparky knew I was gay too and knew how I was feeling. I scratched him behind the ears and whispered to him, "It must suck to be discriminated against like this. I'm scared he'll be the same way with me when he finds out..."

Sparky got up and walked away. Soon after that, football practice ended and I went home. I ate my dinner in silence and finished my homework and that night was the very first night that I cried myself to sleep.

A couple of days later, Stan had come up to me, Cartman and Kenny at the bus stop and asked if we had seen Sparky. Apparently, he hasn't been seen for a couple days now and it really didn't surprise me that he would run away after the mental abuse that Stan had put him through. Regardless, I told him we could look for him after the big football game but Stan refused and said that he needed to find his dog now.

The game against Middle Park went terribly. They were rough and tackle friendly. By the time the game was almost over, my helmet had a chunk missing and I had seven bruises. I was now in so much pain emotionally and physically that I was just about to quit and go home but then Stan appeared over the hill in his football uniform with his dog, Sparky.

With Stan's sudden appearance...we still lost. But it was pretty cool when Stan tossed me the ball and I made a touchdown. My excitement and pride evaporated quickly as the entire team decided to tackle me. We lost the game but we beat the spread...whatever that meant. I didn't really care about football. I just played because all my friends do and my dad made me participate in at least one sport. Stan was dragged onto the stage and started giving a speech about our "victory" against Middle Park. And then Stan said something that changed my life forever.

"And it's okay to be gay!" He exclaimed into the microphone. Silence fell over the crowd. My heart skipped a beat. "Being gay is just a part of nature and it's a beautiful thing".

"Stanley, you arrived very late in the game. Could you tell us where you were at?" The interviewer asked.

"I was with my new friend, Big Gay Al. He showed me his big gay animal sanctuary and took me on a big gay boat ride where I learned all about the wonders of gaiety." My heart grew wings and it almost flew out of my mouth. I was so happy. I don't know what happened between Stan and Sparky but it was clear Stan had a change of heart. Now he accepted gay people. Nobody seemed to believe Stan's story though so he took us into the mountains where we found some gay animals who had left their owners.

Later that evening, I was finishing up my homework in my room. The sun was getting near to setting and was casting an orange-golden hue into my room. I wrapped up the finishing touches on my essay and stuck the eraser of my pencil into my mouth and bit on it nervously. I was thinking that now may be the best time to tell Stan that I was gay since he seemed to be so supportive now. I figured I should do it soon while he was still keen on the idea of homosexuals. Stan was very easily influenced and was always getting caught up in fads and trends. It was very possible that someone could convince him again that homosexuals are evil. So maybe if he knew his best friend was gay, he would stay supportive.

I threw my pencil down and jumped to my feet. That's it. It was decided. I had to tell him now. I excitedly slipped my shoes on and practically bounced down the stairs. I was about to tell my parents I was going on over to Stan's house but was stopped dead in my tracks by the sound of my fathers voice.

"-faggots are disgusting, gross people and should be shot down on sight..."

I slapped a hand over my mouth and slowly backed up until I reached the staircase and darted back up and slammed my door shut and threw myself onto the bed and just broke into tears. My own parents were homophobes?! Just when I thought I was out of this mess, I get sucked back in. Why? Why did so many people hate gay people? What did we do?!

I threw the covers over me and huddled up into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible. How could I ever tell Stan now that I was gay? My own parents would never approve. I couldn't risk anyone finding out ever or my dad would take a gun to my head. For the second time in my life, I cried myself to sleep.

The next day at school, it became official. Stan and Wendy Testaburger were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

_  
Authors notes:  
Hello. If you haven't figured it out by now this is going to be a Style fan fiction. But at some point, it's also going to include a Kyman arc. It's going to be romantic and sexy.  
I know this chapter includes quotes from Season 1 Episode 4. I felt like that episode was a good point for Kyle to come to terms with his sexuality.

I have an issue where I will be writing in first person and switch to third person without realizing it. I've read this several times to be sure I haven't missed any mistakes but I most likely missed some. Please let me know if you find any mistakes.

Please let me know if you like it and I'm open to title suggestions because I'm drawing a blank with the title.

*Rin Tin Tin was a male German Shepherd who was an international star in motion pictures. I figured most of you wouldn't know who Rin Tin Tin was. I didn't even know XD


End file.
